


Sharing secrets

by orphan_account



Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: Other, Victorian Clothing, a bit sexual content, transexual character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 15:07:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4105339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian tries on some of angelique clothes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing secrets

**Author's Note:**

> I did a lot of research for this fic. I know a lot about victorian clothing because it's my favourite era and I love steampunk. so I hope I did everything right, the costumes are very authentic. I know that wearing a corset can be comfortable and feel good, if you do it right, my best friend wears one every day.  
> I was impressed that they showed a sex scene (very unrealistic but better than nothing and it was quite hot so I don't mind) with those two. I really don't know why they couldn't show us the scene between Dorian and Ethan...does not make sense to me. Angelique is one of my favourite characters.  
> I really don't know if she is transgender or just enjoys the clothes (cross-dressing) but to me, she is a woman I would never have guessed that she was born as a man.  
> I don't know how old Dorian is, if he has the same past as in other stories but for this fic, the things in the book happened and he just didn't commit suicide in the end.  
> Hope you enjoy. =)

„Let me help you.“ He steps behind me, lays his arms around my waist and kisses me on the neck. I let go of the laces and he pulls on them, gentle.  
„How does it feel?“ that's a difficult question, I know that he really wants to know, because he cares about me, not because he's curious.  
„The corset?“  
„Yes.“ He gives the laces a final tug and ties them into a bow.  
„It's...difficult to explain.“ I search for my clothes, but my room turned into a terrible mess. Dorian can be quite rough and violent, sometimes he rips the clothes from me, as soon as we closed the door.  
„How does it feel in general?“ I continue to dress.  
Petticoat.  
Skirt.  
Blouse. He helps me with the buttons on my sleeves, always looking at me.  
„It feels horrible. Would you still lo..like me? As a woman?“  
He hugs me close.  
„I like you as a person. Your gender doesn't matter to me. I like both since I can think of. Of course, I would like you.“  
Not that it's gonna happen, magic doesn't exist and this is not a fairytale, I will not become a princess.  
„Do those clothes make you really feel better?“  
I sigh.  
„This is who I want to be. I know I can't be what I want to be, but I can pretend. I can pretend that I am a woman. This is who I am on the inside.“  
He suddenly looks so sad.  
„Let me try some of your clothes.“  
„Why?“ He is such a mystery to me, I can never know what he thinks, what his next move will be.  
„I want to know how you feel. You wore my clothes. I want to wear yours.“ He starts to undress and opens my closet.  
„I don't recommend my feelings or my life to anyone. It doesn't feel good to be me.“  
He smiles at me and gives me a quick kiss on the forehead.  
He takes one of my dresses and holds it in front of his body. He looks in the mirror, shifting it, estimating how it would look on him.  
„You don't start with the dress. It would look strange without a good foundation. You need a corset, a petticoat, pantalets, you have to wear a chemise under the corset, you need all the little details, a hat, gloves, fitting jewellery. It's not easy to be a woman. You have to find the perfect balance...“ I can't image him in woman's clothing. He looks like a man, he walks and talks like a man. He's not trapped in a body that doesn't fit to his identity.  
„I undressed enough women to know what they are wearing.“ he gets so easily offended.  
„When I share my secrets with you, you must share one with me.“  
„Deal.“ I grab one of my older corsets, which are too small for me and all the other garments, even stockings and some garters.  
„Those are split. There is no crotch.“ He looks sceptical on the pair of pantalets that I've handed him.  
„Yes. And open in the back. I guess you never paid too much attention, I thought you knew everything about women and their clothing.“  
He kisses me and I melt in his hands.  
„that's good to know. That means I just have to lift your skirt to fuck you.“  
„God. Dorian, you're so filthy.“  
After he put on the pantalets, the chemise and the stockings, I lace him into the corset.  
„Feels pretty tight. How do you breath in that bloody thing?“  
I tie the laces and demonstrate that it is possible to take a deep breath in a corset.  
„You're doing it wrong. You have to breathe with the upper part of your lungs, with your chest.“  
„That's better.“ I smile. „It feels nice. The pressure feels like someone hugs and squeezes you.“ I hand him a petticoat and look on the dress he has chosen.  
„Mmmh. Gonna need at least three petticoats.“  
„How many of these do you wear normally?“ I tug a loose hair strand behind my ear. „depends on the dress. Sometimes one like now, sometimes five or something in between.“ He doesn't look happy.  
„That's a lot of layers.“  
„Do you want to do it properly?“ He nods and I hand him two more petticoats, one is made of silk because I know that he loves silk. The dress comes next and than some pretty french heels, one of my favourite pairs, when I look at the finished product I can't stop myself from laughing. All the ruffles and lace, the ankle length skirt over his clearly masculine figure. His short hair, it just doesn't look right.  
He spins around a few times and walks, stiffly not very elegant through my room.  
„Please tell me that it doesn't look so stupid when I wear it.“ I laugh so hard that my eyes are full of tears.  
„Is something wrong?“ He smiles so brightly, he looks so happy and so sad at the same time.  
„You have to move differently. It looks hilarious. Swing your hips a bit.“ I show him what I am mean.  
He tries it and exaggerates, of course, trips and tears the seam of the dress.  
„Dorian! That was one of my favourites.“  
He takes my hand and pulls me close.  
„I buy you a new one. I buy you thousands of dresses, you won't be able to enter your room because it will be stuffed with dresses and accessories. Every woman will envy you.“  
„Lift the skirt a bit when you walk.“ I must laugh again, he looks so strange but still so beautiful.  
„Now you know how you looked in my clothes. Don't wear them, they don't suit you.“  
„You don't have to lie so that I feel better.“  
„I don't lie. You have a very feminine figure. Big dolly eyes, those lips. Small waist.“ He kisses me so softly.  
„Very charming. That should be your name. Prince Charming.“ he cringes a bit when he hears that name.  
„Don't call me that.“ He looks so serious, suddenly.  
„Why not?“ I didn't mean to offend him.  
„The last person who used that name, who called me...she's.“ He leaves the sentence unfinished.  
„Help me out of this thing.“ He struggles with the dress, nearly tears it in half.  
„What happened to her? Remember that you wanted to share a secret with me?“ I hate it when his mood changes, he is so unstable, one time sweet and gentle, then rough, then he doesn't want to see me at all.  
„You don't want to know my secrets.“ He doesn't slip into his own clothes, he starts to undress me and kisses me, bites me, while removing my clothes. I sigh.  
„Again? So soon? I really want to know. You don't tell me anything, about your childhood, your age, who your friends are. I want to know such things, you know everything about me!“ Nearly everything.  
„You don't want to know my secrets, I assure you.“ I can hear the threat in his voice.  
„How old am I? Take a guess.“  
„You said you're older than you look like...21?“ He can't be older than that.  
„I thought that you would say so. If you really want to know. She was my first and she killed herself.“ He doesn't sound sad...just bitter. Angry almost.  
„I'm so sorry. I didn't know.“  
„It was a long time ago.“ We kiss again passionately and he turns me around. His touch and his kisses always concentrate on my back, he never touches my cock or my chest, I am thankful for that.  
„I didn't want to make you angry.“  
„All forgiven. It's just...“ I twist my torso so that I can kiss him.  
„I can't loose you. I just can't. But I know I will and that makes me sad.“  
„I don't want to leave you.“  
He enters me, distracts me with his kisses from the pain.  
„You will.“ I can't imagine what happened when I didn't meet him. The first time I saw him I knew that I must have him. I never saw so much beauty, all in one person. When he took my hand and kissed it, looked at me, like he could see something nobody else could. He understands me like no one else and I think I love him. I need him, every single piece of me craves for him.  
He could have every woman, every man he wants to have. But he has chosen me.  
He comes inside me, screaming. I think I must give him something back.  
I turn around, I press my lips to his ear and whisper my name to him, the name I was born with.  
„I love you.“ I finally said it.  
„Angelique. I love you too.“

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any mistakes, I write my fics in english because I want to get better, even though my writing and my descriptions are better in german.


End file.
